


Overtime

by Ukume94



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Tom Hiddleston Being A Gentleman, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Overtime

You swear under your breath as you throw your head back after almost falling asleep on your work papers and keyboard. Today was supposed to be like any other shift, come in fillout a couple papers, type some emails and head home. Of course when your boss called you in and told you that you would have to stay later then you planned you silently wished you would have called off.  
Tom and you had plans for dinner tonight which really makes you more upset that you had to call him and let him know the bad news.  
Of course he understood, bless him for being perfect but it really did bug you that you had to cancel the plans because of some lazy SOB didn't finish they're shifts work.  
It had been hours since you called Tom, hours since your small lunch you had brought to work. Your stomach growls loudly from under your desk.  
Placing your hand onto your stomach you try to shush it hoping that would be the trick but knowing thing didn't work that way.  
You glance towards the clock on the wall that reads 11:30 pm. You sigh realizing still had a stack of paperwork to finish. Which meant you were going to go to bed hungry.  
A knock at your office door pulls you away from your thought of an going hungry, you look to the door way seeing your boss walking in with a smile.  
"Hey just wanted to thank you for staying late. It was very kind of you."  
"Oh there's no problem." You answer feeling your nose growing to the size of a yard stick. Not like I really had a choice you comment to yourself.  
She smiles towards you. "Have a good night." She says leaving your doorway and heading out.  
"Good night?" You ask yourself looking around the office in shock.  
Did she really think she could just leave when she wants and have you stay late?  
You quickly walk out from behind your desk and head towards the doorway to look into the hallway.  
Walking out you realize she already left which means you're the only person in the whole damb building.  
Groaning with anger you make your way back into the office to try and finish off the stupid paperwork.  
In the middle of typing a gentle knock on your door turns you away from your work. You look up to see Tom poking his head in with a large smile.  
"Tom, what are you doing here?" You ask as a smile grows onto your face, quickly standing you make your way out from behind your desk.  
Tom walks into the room meeting you half way, his arms opening wide.  
You make your way into his chest, feeling his arms wrapping around the back of your body.  
"I missed you my love." He whispers into your ear gently before kissing your temple and pulling back.  
"I missed you too." You answer with a smile.  
"You look exausted." He exclaimed using his hand to touch your chin as he tilts your head back to examine you.  
"I am, it's been a long day." You reply.  
"I'm sorry you had to stay late my darling." He says softly leaning in and giving you a sweet kiss trying to make your long day better.  
Pulling away you smile softly and bite your bottom lip.  
"That makes up for it." You shyly answer.  
"I have a surprise for you." Tom answers pulling away and heading out of the office.  
You stand in the middle of your office watching Tom holding a large basket as he returns with a smile.  
"Surprise." He smiles. "I brought you dinner, we can enjoy it as if we're having a picnic." He finishes placing the basket onto the table, opening it and pulls out a blue plaid blanket.  
"Tom." You exclaim feeling your cheeks flush.  
Tom lays the blanket down in the middle of the office, he grabs the basket placing it at the side of the blanket.  
"Shall we?" He asks offering his hand to you.  
"We shall." You answer taking his hand, he helps you down to the floor then takes a seat across from you.  
"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." You lean in to give him a kiss of thanks.  
"I just felt so terrible knowing we had that dinner planed for tonight and we had to call it off because of work. I knew I had to bring the dinner to you instead." He answers opening the basket and placing the food onto plates.  
"Thank you Tom."  
"There was no problem, I love you and I want to make everything great for you."  
Tom grabs your hand and kisses it. His wide beautiful smile greeting you as he pulls back.  
"I love you too." You smile back knowing you had hit the jackpot landing a boyfriend like him.  
How did you get so lucky?  
"Let's eat, my love. We don't want the food to go cold." He says grabbing a square of cheese and feeding it to you.  
"Wine?" He asks.  
You know better then drinking while working but if Tom was offering then why not?  
"Yes please." You smile.  
What harm could a glass of wine be, it's not like the you were gonna end up drunk.  
Tom pours you a glass of wine, handing it to you with a small grin.  
"Besides this, how has work been?" Tom asks.  
You roll your eyes as you take a drink of your wine.  
"That bad?" He asks his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.  
"I just hate this job, I know something else is out there for me." You explain taking a sip of the wine.  
At this moment you sorta wish it was whiskey or something stronger.  
You've been working here for a year and a half and things have changed for the worst. Your old boss retired and left the worst boss in charge of the company. She never listenes to what others have to say and only cares for herself, everyone else in the job could drop dead for all she cared.  
"I told you my love, find something that would make you happy." He says placing his glass of wine on the blanket and holding your hand.  
"I know." You look down to your combined hands.  
"I just hate seeing you upset about work. If I could I would give you something that would make you happy."  
"That's because you're a sweetheart and hate seeing people in destress."  
"That is true but I hate seeing you stressed and broken about your job. No job should make you feel that way and if it does that means you need to find something else so you don't stay in something so negative." He finishes as he places his empty hand on your thigh.  
"I know Tom, believe me I know. I'm looking for something else." You answer softly placing your hand on top of his.  
"Something good is coming for you." He says with a smirk.  
You smile knowing he's being truthful and kind. Tom is always good at making you feel better about things that bug you till no end.  
You look to the food, using your fork you lift it towards Tom's lips.  
"Still hungry?" You ask with a chuckle.  
"Of course but I'm the one who's supposed to feed you."  
"You have, you've brought this delicious meal from an amazing restaurant. You've also brought me some great wine. What more can I ask for?" You smile leaning in to kiss him gently.  
There was nothing else you would ever ask for, you have the greates boyfriend who loves and cares about you more then you know. He will always be more then enough.


End file.
